


Love in Chains

by vixx4evamyhusbands



Series: Chained Up [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixx4evamyhusbands/pseuds/vixx4evamyhusbands
Summary: N and Leo are about to embark on a dangerous relationship together, what could possibly go wrong???Find out soon in part 1 of the Chained Up seriesBeta'd by Scarygamer345.





	Love in Chains

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first VIXX fanfic. I have been listening to k-pop since about 9-10-15 thanks to my best friend Alouise, she was actually the one who wanted me to write this fanfic so this series is all for her so please enjoy.

“Hakyonnie-hyung, can we go home now? We’ve been at this for hours and we’re tired.” Jaehwan said as he collapsed on the ground, along with Hongbin and Sanghyuk. We have been rehearsing the dance routine for our new song Chained Up, which is a good song, though the dance for it is difficult to learn, especially when you’ve been practising it for hours with no rest.

“Yes, you can go home, you’ve all been working really hard today, so go and get some rest.” He said, and as I begin to follow the others, Hakyeon stepped in front of me, locking the door. He turns to me, and slowly walks over, pinning me to the wall, and taking me in for a searing kiss.

He pulls away after a while, looking me in the eye. “I’m so sorry I’ve been ignoring you, Taekwoon, it’s just that everything’s been so hectic with the new album and my solo schedules.” He apologised as he wrapped his arms around me, burying his head in the crook of my neck.

“It’s ok, we’ve all been busy, and I can’t expect you to pay attention to me all the time.” By the way he pulled back, and the way he looked at me, he must have heard all the hurt that I was trying to hide. I’ve never been good at hiding my emotions, especially right now when Hakyeon is looking at me, concern etched all over his face.

“Taekwoon, baby, please don’t cry. I hate to see you upset just because of me.” Hakyeon wipes off the tears I didn’t realise were running down my face.

“It’s not your fault. I guess I have been feeling a little lonely, and I was starting to miss you.” He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the couch, where he pulled me onto his lap, so that I’m straddling him with one leg on each side of him, his hands on my hips.

“You should’ve said something to me. If you’re feeling alone you should let me know so that I can make it better, I mean, that is what boyfriends are for.” Hakyeon said as he rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles on my hips.

“I didn’t want you to think I was clingy, and I didn’t think it was important.” As soon as those words leave my lips, Hakyeon grabs my face in his hands and pulled me close, so that our lips are almost touching.

“Don’t you ever think that you aren’t important, because you are, and I like that you need me and depend on me. I know we haven’t been able to spend much time together, which is why I wanted to talk to you alone, so I spoke to our managers, and we’ve got a week off starting tomorrow. I’m taking you to Hawaii with me, where we will have a house and the beach it’s on all to ourselves, so we can catch up on some of the time we’ve missed, and you don’t need to worry about packing, I’ve already got that sorted. All you’ll need to do is go home, have dinner, and get some sleep. Oh, and before I forget, bring this-“ He points to the red collar I’m wearing. “-tomorrow, I have an idea for it.” I smiled at what he said. It feels nice to know that Hakyeon cares about me so much. I kiss him quickly on the lips before getting up off his lap, and leaving the studio to head back to our dorm.

When I arrive, Jaehwan is in the process of ordering Chinese food from the takeaway restaurant around the corner. When it arrives, we put some in the fridge for Hakyeon when he gets home, then take the rest to the living room, where we proceed to stuff our faces while watching the latest episode of Running Man (Woobin is getting his ass kicked by Rain, it’s so hilarious). After that is finished, I quickly brush my teeth, then collapse into bed where I fall into a deep, dreamless sleep.

 

*6:00AM THE NEXT MORNING*

I wake to someone jumping on top of me.

“Get up Woonie-hyung, you and Hakyeon have to catch a plane in exactly one hour, and you know how he gets when any of us are late for something.” It was Sanghyuk, our cute but very evil little maknae. He was bouncing on me and it was starting to hurt, because although he was the smallest one out of all of us, he was also the heaviest, which is shocking because of how small he is.

“Get off me Sanghyuk.” I push him off and get out of bed. When I walk into the kitchen I see Wonshik in a bright pink apron, making his famous choc chip pancakes like the housewife he is, although we’d never say it to his face because he’d kill us (and, before you say anything, we are all scared of him, even Hakyeon so ha). I sit down at the table as Wonshik hands me a plate. I scoff them down, quickly relishing the amazing taste, then rushing off to finish the rest of my morning routine. Five minutes later Hakyeon and I put our bags in the boot, and with one last wave to the other members, we head off.

When we get around the corner, Hakyeon stops the car and looks at me. “Hey gorgeous.”

I lean over and give him a quick but passionate kiss and reply; “Morning babe.”

He begins to drive again, and as the trip to the airport takes about an hour and a half on good traffic and about two if there are a lot of cars on the freeway, like there is today, I start playing around with the radio to kill time. There’s nothing on, so I just end up flicking endlessly through the channels until Hakyeon stops me by putting his hand over mine.

“Would you please stop fiddling with the radio, it’s kinda annoying.” When we get to the next traffic lights, he looks over at me, and I look back.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that you’re being so silent, and I was getting bored in the uncomfortable silence.” Hakyeon takes my hand and places it on his thigh, slowly moving it up, which I suspect is to distract me from the conversation (and it’s working).

“I guess I’m just a little nervous for this week to start.” We sit in silence for almost an hour before Hakyeon resumes sliding my hand up his leg, until it rests on the huge bulge in his skinny jeans (boy is this guy one horny son of a bitch, I mean, we haven’t even done anything yet). He gave a little gasp as I flexed my hand over his cock. I want to continue (and by the looks of things so does he) but we arrive at the airport, which successfully ruins our fun.

We get out of the car, grabbing the luggage from the boot, and head inside the airport, going to the check-in, where they guide us to the VIP lounge. We get served champagne while we wait for our flight to be called. As we wait I remember that Hakyeon had distracted me on the car on the way here, and I want to know why.

“In the car, you were trying to distract me from the conversation we were having. Why?” Hakyeon looks at me, and I can tell he’s debating whether or not he should tell me.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sounds so sure of what he’s saying, but I know him better than he knows himself, so I’m not buying it.

“In the car, you said you were a little nervous about the week ahead, why? What’s going on  that has you sweating grenades?” I grab his hand and give it a little squeeze, to let him know that he can talk to me. He takes a deep breath and looks at me.

“I’m nervous because I want to try something new with you, but I don’t know how you’re going to react to the idea.” He closes his eyes, and I can visibly see how nervous he is.

“What is the idea you had?” He opens his eyes and looks down at the collar I’m wearing, per his request, then back up at me.

“I can’t tell you here, but I will when we get to the beach house, I promise.” I was about to complain, when our flight is called, so we head over to the gate to board our flight.

 

*3 HOURS LATER (ARRIVAL AT THE BEACH HOUSE)*

As soon as we arrive at the house, Hakyeon and I grab our bags from the taxi, heading inside to the bedrooms walk-in closet, where we set them down. Straight after that I grab his shirt, pulling him back into the bedroom, kissing him passionately, while pinning him against the wall (because apparently we like pinning each other against walls). As he kissed me back, he started to pull my shirt off, but I stopped him and mustered up enough restraint and control as I could to back away from him.

“What’s wrong Woon?” I walk over to the bed and sit down on the edge.

“Before we go any further, I want to know what this idea is that you have, so please tell me, when you’re ready of course.” Hakyeon takes a deep breath, and looks at me with wide eyes.

“When I became a trainee at the company, I didn’t have a lot of things to do in life, so I had a lot of time on my hands. I got bored so I started to look around for things to do, but I couldn’t find anything I liked, and as you know I like to have control, and I have always been that way. Anyway so when I met this guy named Zitao, he was exactly what I needed. You see, he was the type of guy who needed someone to control him and when we started dating, we still felt something was missing, so we did some research and came across BDSM, and that arrangement was perfect for both of us, but we had to stop after a few months because VIXX was going to debut. Plus, we were incompatible, and at first just being the leader of our group was enough to satisfy my need to control, but now with this new concept-“ He points to my collar. “-I guess I’m starting to miss it and I was wondering if you would be interested in trying that with me?”

All I could do was stare. It was like Hakyeon was reading my thoughts, because to be completely honest I’ve wanted to bring this up with him for a long time. I’ve wanted Hakyeon to control me in every possible way for so long, and now I have an opportunity to have that, I want to belong to him. I get off the bed and kneel on the floor, looking down with my hands on my thighs.

“Master…” As soon as I say that, Hakyeon gasps loudly. He grabs my collar, forcing me to stand, but I keep my eyes firmly planted to the ground.

“Look at me-“ I immediately look up at him. “-Are you sure that you want to do this?” I don’t even give myself a chance to think about my answer.

“Yes… Sir.” Hakyeon looks at me, and I think he’s going to kiss me, but instead he grabs my hand, pulls me into the lounge room, and sits us both down on the couch.

“If we’re going to do this, we need to do it right, which means we have to set rules, punishments, soft limits, and also a safeword, ok?” I look up at him and nod.

“Where do we start?” Hakyeon takes a minute to think about where he should begin, befoe coming to an answer.

“I think we should start by choosing a safeword, which will be for if you’ve been taken past your limit of endurance, and when you say it all activity will stop immediately. Now, obviously I hope you never have to use it, but in the event that you do, it should be something both of us can easily recognise and remember. So, can you think of anything?”

I think it over, and decide to go with… “Starlight?” Ok, so not the best I could come up with, but it’s all I got, and Hakyeon just laughs.

“Ok, Starlight it is then. Next, we should discuss the rules. I’ll go write them down for you, and I’ll be back in a minute.” He gets up and walks out of the room, returning after about ten minutes with a sheet of paper, which he hands to me.

“Read them, and tell me if you can handle them or not, ok?” I nod quickly, and start reading through the rules, which are:

 

RULES:

1: The submissive shall not touch or pleasure himself sexually without permission from the dominant.

2: The submissive shall not look at the dominant without permission to do so.

3: The submissive shall address the dominant as Sir, Master or other such title as the dominant may direct.

4: The submissive shall not cum without permission of the dominant.

5: The submissive will not touch the dominant without express permission to do so.

6: The submissive will obey any instructions given by the dominant immediately without hesitation or reservation in a speedy manner.

 

When I finish, I look up at him and take a deep breath.

“Are you ok with these rules, or do you want me to change any of them?” I take a minute to decide whether I can follow these rules or not.

“I think I can handle these, what’s next?” He turns the sheet over to reveal the soft limits and punishments.

 

SOFT LIMITS: PUNISHMENTS:

  * Swallowing semen • Spanking  
• Vibrators • Cock rings  
• Butt plugs • Whipping  
• Dildos • Biting  
• Bondage with ropes • Nipple clamps



 

After reading that, I feel a little queasy, and yet extremely turned on. I look up at Hakyeon and swallow.

“Woon, are you ok?” All I can do is stare at him, and the way he looks back makes me squirm. My eyes travel greedily down his body and back up to his face, but I still say nothing, which causes Hakyeon to get impatient and click his fingers in my face.

“I… ah… sorry… um…” No matter how hard I try, I can’t seem to form a single sentence. Hakyeon misinterprets my stuttering and responds with;

“I know it’s a little scary and wrong, and you don’t have to do this but…” I put my hand up to make him stop talking, and try to get past my shyness and speak.

“I’m not scared, and I don’t think it’s wrong. Quite the opposite actually. I… think it’s hot.” He looks totally shocked at my words, and his mouth opens and closes several times before speaking.

“This turns you on?” He absolutely cannot believe what’s happening (of all the things he could be shocked about right now, it’s this? All I can say is wow).

“Can’t you tell?” I nod at the ever-hardening bulge in my pants. His eyes follow, and he gasps.

“By the way, can we please stop talking about all of this, and actually have sex? Because we haven’t done it in a long time, and also, this hard-on that I have is not going to go away any time soon, and it’s getting really uncomfortable.” Instead of answering me, he gets up and drags me to the bedroom, where he proceeds to slowly take his clothes off, until he is wearing nothing but a hard-on and a smile.

“You’re so hot, wearing nothing but this collar. Maybe I should give you a few marks, show everyone that you belong to me, and only me.” I feel myself flush, and I look down at my feet. Hakyeon walked over to me, placing his hand underneath my chin, forcing me to look up. When I do, he captures my lips in a slow but passionate kiss.

“You have no idea how hot you look, do you?” I bite my lip, and shake my head, indicating that I don’t know.

“Tell me what you want me to do, baby.” I take a moment to think about what I want, and I get the perfect idea.

“I want you to fuck my mouth, until I’m crying in pleasure.” He looks at me, and his eyes are assessing my face to find any sign that I might back down.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Once he is satisfied that I’m not going to back down, he nods his head, and I wait for his next set of instructions.

“Get on your knees, with your hands behind your back and your mouth open as wide as you possibly can.” I immediately do what I’m told, and Hakyeon slowly places his cock in my mouth, pushing himself deeper and deeper until he hits the back of my throat (which doesn’t bother me, as I have no gag reflex. It’s one of the things Hakyeon loves about me, because it means I can deepthroat like no one else). Hakyeon moves his hands to grip my hair, tugging it as he fucks my mouth. He goes harder and faster as his breathing grows heavy and erratic.

“Oh god!” He gasps, and I can tell he’s close, but he pulls out before he can cum. He takes a moment to catch his breath, before speaking with a clear tone that speaks authority.

“Get up, and slowly remove your clothes, starting with your t-shirt.” I obey his instructions immediately, and slowly remove my shirt and throwing it on the floor, followed by my jeans and my Calvin Klein’s. I am now left in nothing except my purple leather collar with the gold chain at the front. Slowly, Hakyeon walks over to me, and as he does, I see a look in his eyes that I’ve never seen before. It’s like lust mixed with dominance, and it’s a serious turn on.

When he reaches me, he slides his hand down my cheek, over to my mouth, and gently presses his thumb past my lips, rubbing his thumb against my tongue.

“Suck.” Is all he says, and I immediately comply, swirling my tongue around his thumb while hollowing my cheeks, and sucking like my life depended on it. Hakyeon closes his eyes, and I can see that he is trying to control his breathing, which is coming out in loud erratic gasps due to his arousal, and it makes me even more aroused (as if that were even possible, I’ve never wanted to release so much in my life than I do right now in this moment).

Hakyeon yanks his thumb out, grabs my hair and pulls me onto the bed, where he makes me lie down. When he’s happy with my position, he leaves the room, and leaves me breathing heavily on the bed. He returns a few minutes later with what looks like a pair of handcuffs, and proceeds to cuff my hands to the headboard. Experimentally I try moving my hands, and as I do, the cuffs bite into my hands, so much that it breaks the skin which only turns me on more.

“Is that ok? Or is it too tight?” Hakyeon asks me, and I can see that he looks concerned that this is too much for me (if only he could see into my head, he would realize that this is nowhere near enough for me).

“It’s fine.” He looks down at me, his eyes assessing my face, before they slowly travel down my body until they come to rest on my very uncomfortable erection. As soon as he sees is, his eyes snap back up to mine, a shocked expression on his face (he clearly wasn’t expecting me to enjoy it this much).

“You want this real bad, don’t you?” He says, and I can see an evil little smile playing on his lips, knowing he is going to prolong this as long as he can.

“Please.” It comes out almost in a moan, because I can’t control my voice right now, and all I can think about is whether Hakyeon is going to fuck me with his cock, or if he’s going to ride mine (god, this man is frustrating).

“Alright, since you’ve been such a good boy over the last few months, I’m going to let you decide how we fuck, so, how do you want it?” He looks at me with a cheeky smile, and I already know my answer.

“Fuck me please!” I can see a smile tug at his lips, but before I can fully get to see it Hakyeon flips me onto my stomach (which is a little uncomfortable sue to the handcuffs, but I won’t complain). I can hear Hakyeon walking across the room, and I assume he’s going to the wardrobe to grab a condom and lube. He’s back a few seconds later, though it feels more like a lifetime.

“Spread your legs.” He says, and I spread them as wide as I can. I hear the tell-tale sound of the condom packet being opened, then a few seconds later the sound of squirting lube. I can feel the coldness of the lube over my sensitive hole, to which I can’t help but clench before relaxing to allow Hakyeon to insert his finger. It’s a little uncomfortable at first, but I get used to it, and soon I’m pushing back on his hand, hoping for him to go deeper. After a few more minutes (and three more figners) Hakyeon deems my butt ready for his cock, which he inserts slowly, until he’s all the way in. After he allows me to get used to the position, he begins to pull out until just the head is filling me, before he slams back into me.

“Oh… god!” I moan, and try to hide my face in the pillow so I can muffle the noises I make, but Hakyeon yanks my hair, pulling my head back.

“Now, now, dear, I will have none of that. I want to hear each and every noise that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours, understand?” He stops thrusting, and I know he’s waiting for me to answer him.

“Yes, Sir.” It comes out as more of a whine, but he lets go of my hair, and resumes thrusting into me. I’m literally a hot, sweaty, moaning mess, and all I wish for is to release and then sleep for a week, so it doesn’t take much longer for me to reach the edge, but I try to stop myself from falling, because I have a feeling that Hakyeon wants me to wait for his command (which I hope comes soon, because I don’t think I’ll last much longer).

I can feel that Hakyeon is close to the edge as well, because his breathing is becoming erratic, and his rhythm is starting to falter, and he finally cums, riding out his orgasm as he fills the condom with cum.

“Cum for me Woonie.” And I do, allowing my body to have the most amazing and exhausting orgasm I’ve ever had. Although I’m happy, I’m a little grossed out by the fact that there’s cum and lube all over my stomach and the blanket below me (which we must have forgotten to take off), but I’m too tired to do anything about it. I instead collapse on the bed in exhaustion, and I can vaguely hear what sounds like Hakyeon throwing the condom in the bin, but my eyes are shut so I can’t see anything (and also because I can’t turn around from the handcuffs).

Hakyeon comes over to me and I can feel his hands on mine as he removes the handcuffs. I can’t be bothered to pay attention as I’m already falling asleep, feeling Hakyeon climb into bed and wrapping his arms around me, pulling me close to him. He kisses me on the cheek and whispers;

“Saranghae, you did so well. Sleep my sweet kitten.” I would reply, but I was already falling into a deep and peaceful sleep, quite possibly the best sleep I’ve ever had. I could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at a VIXX fanfic so any feedback is good and please comment about anything that you think needs to be changed and I will try my best to make it better and I'm also open for suggestions on pt2 which will be Jaehwan and Wonshik.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read my work. by the way VIXX is amazing.


End file.
